


A Dragon Age Retellling

by TheHogwartsJedi



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHogwartsJedi/pseuds/TheHogwartsJedi
Summary: This is a slight AU fanfic.  It is the story of Dragon Age: Origins.  Instead of being sent to the Chantry to be trained as a Templar, Alistair is sent off to be a Ward of the Couslands.  How will the story change from the original story?  Read to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny has been running around in my head for a while now. I have finally had a moment to write it down. I am warning you, this fic will be slightly slow to update. I have a lot of commitments in real life that are demanding my time. So I won't have that much time to write.
> 
> As always, I don't own any of the Dragon Age characters. I am only borrowing them for a little bit.

“Leave the dogs alone!” a young girl hissed in a voice that absolutely terrified Alistair even though he was not the one she was directing her anger at. 

The young girl who was speaking stood beside Alistair. Her dress that was in the colors of the Cousland family was covered in mud. Her auburn hair was coming down from the tight braid her mother had spent over an hour doing this morning. In her hand she gripped two wooden practice swords tightly. Ready to strike out at the boys standing in front of them at any moment.

Alistair did not think this morning that his day would turn out quite like this. Isolde, the good Arl’s wife, had made sure to come down to his bed in the stables to remind him that he needed to keep out of sight today. The Couslands were coming for a visit and they did not need to see a lowly stable boy such as him. He had promised her that he would be invisible for the entire time that they were were. 

He kept good on his promise. He made sure to hide when they Cousland’s arrived. He did not want to give Isolde anything to yell at him about tonight. So he went about his chores as he always did. Making sure that the horses had fresh straw and enough food. He even helped out with the Kennel Master, taking care of the pups that had been born a few weeks before, which was one of his favorite things to do. 

Alistair had just started feeding the pups when he heard a noise behind him. He turned to see a young girl smiling brightly at him. “Hello! I’m Arianne. I didn’t mean to disturb you. I just wanted to see the puppies if that is all right.”

“Of...of course. You are free to come and go as you want Lady Cousland,” Alistair replied not really sure what to say to Arianne. 

“Oh, no please. I’m not Lady Cousland yet. I’m only nine. You have to be at least sixteen to be a Lady,” Arianne replied. 

Alistair found himself smiling at Arianne’s comment. She wasn’t like the other nobles who visited Redcliff from time to time. “I’m almost done with feeding them. You can help if you like.”

“Oh yes! I’m good at that. I help the Kennel Master with that all the time at Highever,” Arianne told him as she walked over to Alistair. “Where do you want me to start?”

Alistair motioned for her to follow him. He led her to where the food was stored and together they started loading up the small wheelbarrow that Alistair was using to carry the food. They worked together well. Alistair would push the wheelbarrow and Arianne would dole out the food for the mabari. She would giggle as the pups would jump on her and lick her face. She never once seemed to care that they were covering her new dress in mud. She was more than happy to talk to them and play with them. 

Once they were done, there was a noise outside in the court yard that sounded like a puppy yelping. They two children looked at each other and then ran outside to see what was going on. There in the middle of the court yard was to mabari pups surrounded by three boys about Alistair’s age. “Orrin!” Alistair growled, looking at the leader of the trio. “He is always causing trouble for me and all the other servants here.”

“Well, he won’t get away with this this time,” Arianne told him.

Before he could blink, Arianne ran over to the practice weapons rack and pull off two short swords. Alistair shook his head and muttered a curse under his breath. She is going to get herself killed, Alistair thought as he ran over to the practice weapons and pulled off a sword and shield. He ran over to her side as Arianne stepped between the two puppies and the boys. “Leave the dogs alone!” she growled at Orrin the ring leader.

“Looky here boys! This little Cousland thinks that she can tell us what do. This is Redcliff little girl. You have no power over anything here. If we want to mess with the dogs, we can,” Orrin scoffed at her.

“Then I guess I will have to teach you a lesson like I would if we were at Highever,” Arianne replied twirling one of her swords in her hands. 

“Get her!” Orrin shouted.

One of the boys charged forward to slam into Arianne. Alistair instantly brought up his shield and the boy slammed into it instead. Arianne swept out one of her swords hitting the boy directly on his knee, sweeping his feet out from under him. He landed on the ground with a hard thud. “Next!” Arianne called out as Orrin shoved the second boy forward. 

Alistair readied himself as the second boy charged forward. He was slightly smarter than the first. He did not charge straight into them like the other. He instead kicked out with his foot, trying to get Alistair off his guard so he could attack. Arianne seemed ready for him though. She brought one of her swords down to deflect his blow. While he was distracted, Alistair swung his wooden shield upward. Catching the boy on the chin and knocking him backwards to the ground. 

Orrin seeing that his backup was now gone ran over to the practice rack and grabbed the first weapon he could. He gave a loud yell as he charged towards them. He swung his sword like a mad man. Hoping to hit one of them at least once. Alistair and Arianne dodged his blows easily. Alistair slammed his shield into Orrin’s back knocking him forward while Arianne brought her sword down onto Orrin’s sword hand. He cried out in pain as he let the sword go. 

Orrin cried out in pain and dropped to the ground cradling his hand to his chest. “It’s not so fun when someone picks on you is it?” Arianne asked the boy.

“ARIANNE COUSLAND!! What in the name of the Maker do you think you are doing?!” Elanor Cousland shouted out as her, her husband Bryce, and Arl Eamon and Isolde came running into the courtyard.

“Saving puppies with my new friend Alistair, Mama!” Arianne replied.

“Saving puppies? I thought I told you to stay inside and instead you run out and save puppies. Maker’s breath!”

“I couldn’t let them get hurt Mama. You and Papa always said it’s my duty as a Cousland to help protect the innocent. Who’s more innocent than puppies?” Arianne asked clearly not understanding why her mother was angry with her. 

Elanor shook her head and grabbed a hold of Arianne by the arm. “We will discuss this inside.”

Alistair remained silent through this entire ordeal. He knew that once the Cousland’s left he was never going to hear the end of it from Isolde. He could see the anger in her eyes right now for causing this embarrassment to them. “Alistair, go back to your room and I will speak to you once I have settled everything with the Couslands,” Eamon said, the disappointment evident in his voice. 

Alistair nodded and picked up the two puppies to take them back to the kennels. He was terrified about what was going to happen later.

“There is nothing to worry about Eamon. Arianne does this kind of thing all the time at Highever. She is always protecting the servants. You should see how she fusses at anyone who calls the Elves who work for us any names,” Bryce told Eamon as they walked back into Redcliff castle. 

Eamon shook his head. “It’s not that Bryce.” Eamon looked over at Isolde, “My dear, Bryce and I need to talk. You will forgive me for leaving you.”

Isolde nodded and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek before she turned and left the two men. Eamon led Bryce to his study. “If you are worried I will be angry at the boy for his role in helping my daughter, you don’t have to worry. I’m not going ask you to hurt him at all,” Bryce said as he sat down in the chair in front of Eamon’s desk. 

“I’m not worried about you Bryce. I’m more worried about my wife. She is going to demand that we send the boy off to the Templars. She wants him gone,” Eamon replied. 

“Then are the rumors true he is your bastard son?” Bryce asked.

“No, he’s not my bastard but he is a King’s bastard.”

Bryce’s eyes grew large. “He’s Marrik’s son?”

“Yes. It is one of the reason I have agreed to send him off to the Templars. If he becomes one, he doesn’t represent a problem to Cailin.”

“Are you sure you want to do that Eamon? Alistair could make an amazing Knight one day. He and Arianne almost moved in sync and they have never trained together before. Given a little time I am only imagine how better he will get with practice,” Bryce replied.

“Are you offering to take him as your Ward, Bryce?”

“Perhaps if you would consider it. I know my daughter would be thrilled if he came to live with us,”

Eamon ran a hand over his beard. This was an enticing offer. Much better than cursing Alistair to a life of being a Lyrium addict. “You would take him in knowing who he was?” Eamon asked.

Bryce nodded. “Why not? He could live his life as a Knight of Highever, get married and have his own family.”

Eamon sighed. He knew that Maric would want a life at Highever rather than a life with the Chantry. “I’ll give you my answer in the morning Bryce. Either way, this will be the boy’s last night at Redcliff.”

Bryce nodded and bid Eamon a good night before he left the room. Part of him hoped that Eamon would let him take Alistair. There was just something about the boy that was telling him his life would be better at Highever. Bryce just hoped that Eamon would make the right decision. 

* * *

The next morning came far too early for Alistair. Isolde had come to see him after she left Eamon. She had spent two hours yelling at him for how badly he embarrassed her in front of the Couslands. He tried to explain that he couldn’t let Orrin and the others hurt Arianne but Isolde would hear nothing of it. She told him that once it was morning he was to be sent off to the Chantry. Redcliff was no longer to be his home. 

Alistair was crushed hearing this. He knew Eamon and Isolde had been talking about sending him away but he had hoped beyond hope that he could convince them to let him stay. He tried to be on his best behavior but things just kept happening to him. This was not fair!

He bit back tears as he packed what few meager belonging he had. He knew he would have to get rid of them when he went to the Chantry but he wanted to make sure that Orrin and the others did not get their hands on it. He knew it was slightly childish but he could at least control this one thing in his life right now. He pulled a small clay pendent out from under his shirt and held it tightly. It was the one thing that he had of his mothers. Alistair wondered just what his mother would think of him now. Would she be proud of him or would she be like Isolde, disappointed in him for just existing. 

“Are you ready to go?” Eamon asked suddenly from the door to Alistair’s stable room. 

“Yes,” Alistair replied quietly as he picked up his small ruck sack.

He walked over to Eamon with his head hung low. Eamon placed a hand on his shoulder. “Alistair, I know that you don’t believe me right now but this is really for the best. Where you are going will be a good place. You might even learn to enjoy living there.”

Alistair looked at him and shook his head. “I doubt that. It’s not Redcliff. It’s not home.”

Eamon felt his heart tug slightly hearing Alistair say that. It pained him to do this but he knew deep down that this was the best for the boy. “If you give it a chance, I am sure that it will be home soon too.”

Before Alistair could say anything else, Eamon led him out of the barn and into the courtyard. Alistair kept his head down to make sure no one saw that he was about to start crying. Eamon led Alistair to a carriage and took his ruck sack from him. “Oh Alistair, you are going to have so much fun! I’ll show you every good hiding place and how to sneak food from the lauder without Nan knowing,” Arianne suddenly said sticking her head out of the carriage window.

Alistair looked up in shock. “What…what are you talking about?”

“You are coming to Highever silly! Didn’t the Arl tell you? You are going to get to come live with us. This will be wonderful.”

Alistair looked up at Eamon, his eyes large. “Highever? You mean I’m not going to the Chantry like Lady Isolde said? I won’t have to be a Templar?”

“No, Teryn Cousland talked me into letting you be his Ward. You won’t come back to Redcliff unless you want to after you have finished your training as a knight,” 

Overcome with emotion Alistair flung himself at Eamon. He wrapped his arms around the man and hugged him tightly. “Thank you Arl Eamon!”

Eamon awkwardly patted the boy on the back. “You are welcome. Now, it’s time for you to leave. The Couslands will take good care of you.”

Alistair pulled back and nodded, before he climbed up into the carriage with Arianne and her mother. From inside, Eamon could hear Arianne chatting about everything there was to do in Highever and how glad she was that her new best friend was going to come to Highever with her. 

Eamon waved slightly to Bryce as they left. He turned and looked at Isolde. “The boy should be going to the Chantry. If what you say is true about his father then he is a risk to the throne,” Isolde told him, the fury evident in her eyes.

“Yes, the Chantry was the safest place for him but it still is important to always have an heir and a spare in case anything happens. Alistair may be a bastard but he still has royal blood in him. Sending him off with the Couslands will teach him what he might need to rule the Fereldan one day,” Eamon replied. 

Isolde shook her head and stormed back into the castle. She was not pleased with her husband’s soft heart right now. She just knew that Alistair was going to cause trouble for them down the line.

Eamon shook his head and headed off into the castle after his wife. He hoped that he could find some way to calm her down soon.


End file.
